


Dog and Cat Neighbors

by tskisuki



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, San's Darong's owner, Wooyoung's Puchi's owner, dog and cat - Freeform, inspired by Dingo lolol, random shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tskisuki/pseuds/tskisuki
Summary: Based on Dingo's 'Are you a Dog Person or a Cat person?', but,the twist is, they're neighbors in this story.Join Puchi and Darong, as they watch their owners stupidly falls in love with one another🐶🐱Puchi : "Does this mean we're going to be SIBLINGS?! :DDDD"Darong: "God plz no..."
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 16





	1. The Dog Owner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is mostly based on the Dingo video Wooyoung and San is in.  
> If you haven't seen it yet, i recommend you do lolololol  
> I got this idea from that video so some of the scenes will be from there XDD
> 
> Also, you (the readers) can understand Puchi and Darong's thoughts XDD  
> There will be chapters where it'll be under 1k words,  
> and other will be 1k over
> 
> ENJOY!!

The morning ray shines through the blinds, lighting up the dark room. The figure sleeping on the bed has shown no plan of waking up at all, even though his phone has rung for about 4 times already. He was about to be late to class if he doesn't wake up at this exact moment. That's the bad thing living in a single apartment with no roommate. No one will wake you up. Though, he did have an advantage. 

Well at least to him.

The silent ambiance of the room broke when the ajar door, that the male had left the night before, creaks open. Tiny footsteps are heard walking towards the bed.

Wooyoung who was sleeping peacefully immediately grunt in pain when he felt something dropping on his body. He opens one of his eyes, seeing his Shiba dog, Puchi, sitting on his stomach. The dog barks, sitting on the bed before jumping on it, as if the dog knows to wake the owner up.

**'Woofwoof!'** _(WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP! I WANT FOOODDD!)_

Wooyong groans, before grabbing his bed sheets, pulling it over his head as he tries to sleep again. Though his dog was having none of it. Puchi bites on the sheets, pulling down it the bed, uncovering the purple male. He sighs in defeat, seeing how he could no longer sleep with his dog in his room.

Wooyoung sits up lazily, yawning as he stretches his arms to the side. He scratches the back of his head, eyeing the digital clock beside his bed. The time on the clock made his eyes widen, the male immediately jumps out of the bed and towards the restroom. Puchi only sees his owner from the side, going out of the room when his owner went into the bathroom.

"Crap! I'm going to be late!", Wooyoung steps out of his room with his backpack slings over his shoulder. He runs to the fridge, taking out a juice box. He grabs a piece of bread from the plastic, placing it into the toaster.

**'Wwoof!'** _(I'm hungry wooyoungie!)_

The bark made Wooyoung turn to his pet. He tilts his head in confusion, before realization hits him when he sees the empty dog bowl. He opens the top cabinet, grabbing the dog food and filling the dog bowl with the content. And, as if on que, the toaster dings out as the bread pops-up from the machine just when he places the package in the cabinet. Though before he could grab the toast, his phone rang.

 _"Yo dude! Where are you?? I'm already waiting at the parking lot."_ Yunho's voice rings out when Wooyoung answers it. He looks at the clock on the wall in his living room, panicking after.

"SHI- I'M ON MY WAY!", he immediately hangs up, sliding his phone in his pocket. He grabs the toast, flinching slightly at the hot touch, putting it in his mouth since he was in a hurry and can just eat it in the car. He grabs his juice box from the counter, before wearing his shoes at the entrance.

"Bye Puchi! I'll be back later ok!", he pats the Shiba that was now sitting beside him.

**'Woof!'** _(Baii wooo!)_

The dog barks, tails wagging as its owner left the house. Puchi walks to the living room, sitting at the middle as it eyes its surrounding, wondering what it can do while waiting for its owner to come home. Puchi's eyes then landed on the newspaper that laid on the bottom self under the TV.

_Oh boy._


	2. The Cat Owner

Silence went throughout the room. Though it didn't last long as the sound of the alarm beeping covered the whole room. The male shifts to the side, lifting his head to see the time on his phone before falling back onto his pillow. He didn't even bother to shut the alarm.

Minutes later, the small window under the bedroom's door flips open as the grey furred animal walks towards the bed. The cat jumps onto the bed, and immediately walks its way to sit on its owner's face. It took a few seconds before San immediately wake up, grabbing the cat by the body to remove it from his face. He lazily looks at the cat above him as he lifts it. Darong, the cat, has no reaction, only meowing as a respond.

**'Mreow'** _(Wake up dumbass you're gonna be late smh)_

San sits up while placing Darong on his lap. He covers his yawn before rubbing his eyes slightly, grabbing his phone to see a message sent from his friend, Hongjoong. San places his phone on the desk before walking towards his restroom as soon as Darong left his lap to walk towards the living room.

Darong's head turns when it heard the bedroom's door opens, revealing San with a sweater and black jeans on, his sling bag over his body. He looks at his watch before walking to the fridge, taking out a bottle drink and some leftover brownies. He unwraps the plastic before reheating it in his oven. He was slightly startled when he turned around to see Darong on top of the kitchen counter right in front of him. He tilts his head to the cat, getting a meow as an answer.

**'Mrrreoww'** _(Dude, gimme some food wth I'm hungry)_

San's eyes follow the cat when it drops onto the floor, walking to the cat bowl. As realization hits him, he opens the bottom cabinet, getting a canned food. He opens it, placing the content in the bowl, his pet immediately munching on it. Keeping the left overs in the fridge, walking to the oven to take the brownies out. He kept the food in a container, deciding he could eat it in the car later.

**_Dingding!_ **

He checks his phone, seeing a message from Hongjoong, telling him that he was already near the male's apartment. San grabs the bottle and the container, keeping it in his bag. He slides his shoes on, turning around to see Darong behind him. He crouches down, scratching the cat's head lightly with his finger.

"See you later Darong", he simply says before leaving the apartment. Darong walks to the living room and towards the cat tower at the corner. He went inside the tower, laying on the soft cushion that San had place before, closing its eyes, taking a cap nap.


	3. Promise/Sick

Puchi was bored to say the least, even though he had demolished the newspaper he saw before. Puchi laid its head on the floor as it waits for its owner to come home. Well, it didn't have to wait long.

Its ears perk up when it hears the familiar keys jiggle outside of the door. Its eyes stayed glued to the entrance door, waiting for the person to enter. And soon enough, the door opens, revealing Wooyoung who is typing on his phone. He removes his shoes, closing his phone as he changes his attention to Puchi who was staring at him from the couch.

"Puchi, I'm home!", he smiles at the Shiba, who immediately rushes its way towards its owner. Wooyoung places his bag on the floor, chuckling as he pats and rubs the dog's head. Puchi whines, loving all the affection it is getting. Though the smile immediately drops when Wooyoung sees the state of the living room.

"Puchi ah!" The dog immediately runs away and head towards his owner's bedroom.

"To the north! To the north!", Wooyoung's voice rang through the silent living room. He was talking to the other players through his headset, obviously deep in his game. He was panicking when he felt a tug on his shirt, as Puchi bites his hoodie.

"Puchi ah, wait I'm playing a game!" Wooyoung shifts his attention between his dog and his game. Puchi was being persistence as it kept pulling on the hoodie, wanting its owner's attention. Wooyoung pats the dog's head before focusing fully on the game, ignoring Puchi. The Shiba's ears lowers as it walks to the couch behind Wooyoung, pouting as it places its head on the arm rest.

"YES! Finallyy!! Nice play guys", Wooyoung raises his arm in victory as he spins his chair around. He sighs, leaning his back onto the chair. Though, he stops his motion when he sees Puchi looking outside the window with its head on the floor.

"Guys, I'm going to leave first. Tell me if you guys wanna play again later or what not." He waits for his teammates to answer before removing his headset, placing it on the table. He goes to sit beside Puchi, tilting his head so that he could see the dog's face. Puchi glance at Wooyoung before looking back at the outside. Wooyoung lightly smiles, seeing the adorable state of his pet being sulky.

"Puchi ah~ Are you sulking rite now?", he asks though obviously knowing that the animal can't talk. He just likes to talk to his pet like this sometimes. Wooyoung pats its head softly, as an idea to cheer up his pet's mood pop into his mind.

"Puchi ah, how about we go for a walk tomorrow morning?" The Shiba's ears immediately perks up, along with its head. Puchi sticks its tongue out as its tail wags. Wooyoung only laughs, ruffling the dog's fur since it looks so adorable. Though tomorrow was weekend, Wooyoung didn't mind spending time with his beloved pet.

**_~ (owo) ~_ **

Darong plays with a strand of yarn it found under the couch, as it waits for San to come home. Minutes later, Darong turns its head to the door, waiting for it to open. Which it did seconds later. San takes the keys out of the keyhole, closing the door and proceeding to take his shoes off.

"Darong, I'm home...", he says as he scans the room, seeing the cat just staring at him. They had a short staring contest before Darong walks away and into a different room. San's eyes follows his cat, as he blinks a few time. He isn't even surprise by the pet's reaction. That's just how Darong is.

"Yes, professor." San says over the phone with his professor. He was asking regarding the project that's due next week. The professor asking San to send the files over so that he can check for some errors. San, clicking on the files, transferring it to the CLOUD to send it to his professor. He rolls his chair towards his file board in his bag that he placed on the bed. He notices Darong entering his room at the corner of his eyes, but decides to just ignore it.

"Ok professor. I will send the files to you right now." San hangs up when he got the ok from his lecturer. He rolls back to his laptop, startled when he sees Darong sitting on top of it, with its head laid down. The screen showing how the laptop had disconnected from the Wi-Fi. San could only sigh at that.

"Darong...why...", he sighs as he goes closer to his cat. He lowers his head to match Darong, the cat didn't answer. San was quite weird-ed out since Darong was quieter than usual. He lightly rubs the top of the cat's head, the cat purring in responds. San was getting worried since Darong doesn't really acts like this unless it wants something, or something is wrong. He lightly presses his hand on the cat's head, feeling that its temperature was hotter than usual.

"Darong, could it be that you're sick?" He eyes the cat, it only meowing softly as a respond. San sighs as he pats the cat's body, Darong closing its eyes. He decides to bring Darong to the vet tomorrow since it was almost night at that time. He gives Darong all he can do for the rest of the day before going to the veterinarian tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohohoho


	4. Squirrel

The day was nice and the sun was shining brightly. It wasn't too hot or too cold either, meaning it was the perfect day for a walk in the park. Puchi follows Wooyoung from the side, excited to run free at the park. Minutes later, Wooyoung stops at the entrance of the dog park, looking at Puchi who looks back with its tongue sticking out. Excitement in its eyes. Wooyoung rubs its head, unlocking the leash to give Puchi the freedom to run around. The dog doing exactly that as he runs around the open space, meeting other dogs along the way. Wooyoung decides to greet the fellow owners that was sitting on the nearby bench.

About 3 or 4 hours later, Puchi runs up to Wooyoung, obviously tired from playing around with the other dogs. Wooyoung offers Puchi some water which it happily accepts. Seeing how Puchi is probably satisfied, he says good bye to the pet owners, motioning Puchi to follow him. He didn't lock the leash back since he knows Puchi would never walk away from him. He was a good boy and very loyal.

They walk out of the dog park and towards back home. Wooyoung checks his phone when he heard a notification from his friends, them asking if Wooyoung would like to play games that evening. The idea of increasing his rank on the game during the weekend sounds right to Wooyoung. He types back a message, not 100% focus on his surroundings.

Puchi follows beside Wooyoung, bouncing slightly as it was happy with the walk today. Though, it didn't know it wasn't the end of it. Its eyes immediately caught the squirrel that was sitting at the side of the road. The squirrel made eye contact with Puchi, the dog barking happily as a respond.

 **'WOOFWOOF!'** _(OMG SQUIRRELLL! BE MY FRIENDDD)_

The squirrel, being scared by the bark, immediately runs away. Puchi saw that as an invited to play chase, so it decides to follow the squirrel, running after it. Wooyoung heard the bark as he lifts his eyes from his phone and towards his dog, only to see it running after the furry animal.

"AH-PUCHI! WAIT!!", he shouts as he runs after his dog from behind.

**_~ (0w0) ~_ **

The vet wasn't as busy as always which made San relief. It means the line wasn't long either. He pats Darong's fur as the cat laid on his lap quietly. He lifts his head when he heard their name being called by the nurse. He carries Darong carefully in his arms, walking to the pet doctor.

The check-up didn't take that long either since the doctor said it was a normal fever. He gave a shot to Darong, the cat accepting it with no problem. The nurse then gave San some medicine for Darong to take so that the cat will be back in shape. San thanked the nurses and doctors as he left the vet whilst carrying Darong in his arms. Thought it's not ideal for one to bring a pet to a vet without a cage or something like that, but Darong favors this way more than being trapped in confine place, plus it was going to see a doctor too.

As San was walking back to his home, he got startled when a squirrel suddenly pops up in front of him from one of the bushes. Darong notices the furry things as well, as they two animal had a short eye contest, before the squirrel runs away. Darong, with its animal instinct kicking in, jumps off of San's arms and follows the squirrel from behind.

He couldn't react fast since he was mostly surprise by the fact that his cat was already healed? That was fast. He immediately runs after Darong, seeing how his cat was going further and further away.

"DARONG WAIT!"

_**~ U oωo U ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aannnndd squirreelll


	5. First meet up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation from last chapter~

"PUCHI AH! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!!?!", Puchi hears its owner's voice calling out to it, but Puchi was still too busy trying to catch up to its new made friend, Mr squirrel. Though in reality, the squirrel thought Puchi was trying to eat it, that's why it ran away.

They ran and ran until they reach a nearby playground. The squirrel made a turn at the corner, it's eyes making eye contacting with another squirrel who's running also. As if they understood each other's problem, they nod to one another as they ran towards each other. Puchi kept running, until it stumbles over when it hits something as soon as the squirrels jumps into one of the bushes at the side.

**'Grrmwreow-'** _(Can you like, get up?? You're hurting my handd)_

A meow made Puchi opens its eyes. Puchi sits up, seeing a cat below it. Guessing Puchi accidentally bumped into it. Puchi sees that the cat was trying to stand but it was struggling.

 **'Woof?'** _(Oh! Are you ok?? Did I hurt youu?? I'm swrroyy!)_

Puchi lays its head on the ground, as if to bow in forgiveness to the cat. The cat only glared at Puchi, wanting to be mad but those puppy eyes was annoying the crap out of the cat. It rolls its eyes, motioning Puchi to stand up and enough bowing to it.

"Darong ah! Where are you- Oh, Darong!", both animals turn around when they heard someone calling a name. A male with light-ish green hair appear from the corner. His worried expression was change to relief when he saw the two animal. He walks towards the cat, crouching beside it.

"It seems like your fever is gone huh?", he lightly pat the cat's head, though Darong didn't react to it. Typical cat you could say. Puchi eyes the human before turning to Darong.

 **'WWoof?'** _(Your name is Darong?)_

 **'grrr...'** _(Yeah. What of it?)_

The cat slightly glare at Puchi, though the dog not really affected by it. Darong later then notices a male with purple hair behind the dog, looking around before landing it's eyes towards their way.

"Puchi! There you are. I told you not to run off", he sighs as he approaches his dog, who replies with a happy bark, walking towards his owner. Wooyoung pats Puchi's head, before noticing the other male in front of him with a cat.

"Oh- Hi. Uh, sorry if he did anything to you or your cat. He was chasing a squirrel. You know, the usual stuff." Wooyoung awkwardly laughs as he scratches the back of his head. The other male shakes his head, reassuring Wooyoung that Puchi did nothing to them. Or so he thought.

As Darong was trying to walk towards his owner, the male when he notices Darong limping slightly. Wooyoung, noticing as well, run towards the cat, leaning closer to it.

"Oh no, did he injured his leg? I'm so sorry!", Wooyoung panics, while Darong and his owner was being chill about it. Darong's owner pats Wooyoung's shoulder, "Yo chill out. It's no big deal. I'll just bring him to the vet again."

 **'Mrreoww'** _(plus it wasn't really your fault. It was actually someone else's...)_

Darong side glance at Puchi who tilts its head innocently with a smile, not understanding what the cat was hinting at.

"Ah- Then, let me pay for the medical fee! I would feel bad if I didn't at least pay for it...Please?" Wooyoung look at the other male with pleading eyes. The male chuckles lightly as he sighs with a smile. Wooyoung was slightly taken back by that.

**_Thump_ **

"If you insist then, sure." He simply says, lifting Darong carefully, as to not hit his injured hand, in to his arms. Wooyoung smiles at the male's answer.

Later the day, after meeting with the vet, who informed the two male that Darong only had a minor scratch on its paw and not to be worried about it, the two was walking at the streets as they make their way back to their homes.

"Thank god it wasn't broken. If it was, I would be devastated...", Wooyong pouts, clenching lightly on the leash that he has decided to put back on Puchi, which the dog didn't mind. The other male smiles subtly as he shakes his head.

"You're so dramatic. Darong here is as strong as a steel. Right, Darong ah?" San tilts his head to his cat that was chilling in the arms of its owner. Darong was already tired by the events of today and just wants to take a cat nap.

"Well sorry for being dramatic about the fact my pet hurt your pet." He continues to say, this time turning to Puchi who was happily walking beside Wooyoung. He sighs, sometimes wondering if his dog knows what's going on.

"It wasn't on purpose. Darong should have been more careful too. I guess the two have an attraction towards squirrels or something like that", the male states, laughing at his own words with Wooyoung following along.

"Oh yeah that reminds me. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Wooyoung, and this troublemaker dog is Puchi." He motions to his dog when spoken of its name. As if knowing that its owner was giving an introduction to it, Puchi turns to the other male, barking with excitement. Wooyoung rolls his eyes while the other only chuckles.

"Well, I'm San. And you already know Darong here." He lifts his arms slightly, to show Darong that's slowly becoming sleepy. Wooyoung giggles at the sight. The cat looking cute in its defenseless mode.

They talk for a little more before arriving at the front of the apartment building. They turn to each other, "Do you live here as well?" San asks Wooyoung who nods.

"Coincidence huh," Wooyoung laughs. Not thinking any further, they walk inside the building. San using the elevator while Wooyoung uses the stairs. He says that Puchi doesn't really favor the closeness of the elevator.

They went separate ways, or, is what is assume of them. Wooyoung reached his floor, opening the staircase door that's directly in front of the elevator. His eyes blinks when he sees San when the elevator door opens. Same goes for the other male as well.

"You live on the same floor as me?" Wooyoung asks while San only shrugs.

"I guess so?"

They were weird-ed out for a second before walking down the hallway. Darong by this point wasn't sleeping anymore, but was just lazily laying in San's arms. Puchi was happily strutting beside Wooyoung as they walk to their apartment.

San stops minutes before Wooyoung does, since they both have arrive in front of their door. San fumbles with his pocket, taking the keys out. Same goes for Wooyoung, though the male stopping seconds later to realize that San was a few centimetres away.

"Wait. You live there?" San turns his head to Wooyoung, surprise to see the male in front of the apartment besides his.

"Are we like, neighbours?" Wooyoung asks, as if stating the obviously since they were literally standing in front of their house, that is beside each other. San awkwardly laughs, shrugging.

"I guess so", upon hearing that, Darong was fully awake. It turns to Wooyoung, then San, then to Wooyoung and then to Puchi who looks happy at the new found information.

 **'meow...'** _(Oh no...not this dog)_

 **'Woofwoofwoof!!'** _(YAYYYY NEW FRIENDSSSS!! DARONG, we're going to be the bestest friends!!)_

Puchi barks happily as it bounces around since it is going to have new people to meet, and a new animal friend. Meanwhile, Darongwas having none of it. His precious quiet time was about to disappear. _Damn it_ , Darong thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anddd they have met dundun


	6. Grocery Shopping

"Oh come on! I totally dodge that!!", Puchi's head perks up when it heard its owner shouting. Puchi walks out of the bedroom and towards the living room, where it was wondering what Wooyoung is doing. That is, until he sees the male sitting on the couch with a box like thing in his hand and the television showing a person with fighting gears. Puchi immediately understood that Wooyoung was playing one of those games humans always play to get mad at. Puchi wonders why humans play these games if it makes them angry most of the time.

Puchi walks to the kitchen and towards its bowl since it felt slightly hungry at the moment. Though its ears lowered when it sees the bowl is empty. Puchi approaches Wooyoung, barking in front of its owner. Wooyoung pauses the game as he removes his headset.

 **"Woofwoof!"** _(Wooyoungg the bowl is empty :0)_

"What's up Puchi?", the dog went back to the kitchen, coming back seconds later with its bowl in its mouth. Wooyoung laughs slightly, patting the dog's head as he takes the bowl from its mouth. He walks to the kitchen counter with Puchi following from behind. He places the bowl on the counter, opening the top cabinet to take the dog food out. He opens the bag, realizing that not much was left.

He pours the rest of the food in the package, throwing the bag into the trash bin. He places the bowl on the floor, Puchi immediately munching on it. He opens the fridge to see how it barely has anything in it. Wooyoung checks the time on his phone, seeing that there's still time for him to go grocery shopping.

He grabs his hoodie from his bedroom, walking to the entrance to wear his shoes. Puchi notices Wooyoung, barking to get the male's attention.

 **"Wwroof?"** _(Where u goin Woo??)_

The male notices his dog walking towards him. He adjusted his shoes as he stands up, checking his pockets for his phone. He bends down, patting the dog's head as he smiles.

"I'm going out to buy your food okay? Don't cause any trouble Puchi ah."

As if the dog understands, it barks with a smile. Wooyoung waves to Puchi before leaving his apartment, locking it afterwards. Puchi turns around, eyes landing on another pile of paper that laid on the coffee table. Even after the scolding it got 2 days before for destroying the newspaper, Puchi never learns. He is just a dog after all.

He shivers slightly at the cold wind that brushes his face, him blowing on his hands and rubbing them together after. It's a good thing he's wearing a hoodie. Wooyoung began to walk down the hallway and towards the elevator, until he was stopped by the door that swings in front of him. He was startled, but manage to stop himself before getting hit.

"Be right back Darong." The male says before closing the door, locking it after. He made eye contact with Wooyoung as he notices the other.

"Oh, hey Wooyoung. Going out?" San asks as he slid the house key in his pockets. Wooyoung nods, "You also?"

"Yeah, I'm going to the store to buy some stuff." San replies.

"Dude, same. I just discovered how empty my fridge is. And also Puchi's food is all out", he laughs at his own statement, getting a small chuckle from San.

"You too, huh? Well then, let's go together since we're going to the same way anyways." San suggests, smiling at Wooyoung which he could swear his heart just jumps at that for a second. _Is he seriously reacting to San right now?_

He shakes out of his thoughts when San waves his hand in front of Wooyoung. "Hey, you ok?" Realizing that he was in his thought just now, he nods, with a light pink brushes his cheek at his embarrassment.

"Y-yeah I'm good. Anyways, I'm ok with going together. If you don't mind that is." He says, San pauses for a moment before he laughs softly.

"Dude, of course I don't mind. I asked you first after all," he chuckles, walking first towards the elevator. Wooyoung blushes as he face-palmed himself. He follows San from behind, the two waiting for the elevator as they stood in front of the metal doors.

~~~~

The whole journey wasn't that awkward. Well, it shouldn't be but Wooyoung suddenly had a hard time talking to San. He doesn't know why. Wooyoung is a very sociable person and can easily talk with anyone. You could say he's an extrovert for sure. But not with San apparently. He stutters sometimes, fumbling his words because he was nervous for some reason. _What is happening?_

"So, where do you want to go first?" San says as he pulls a trolley out from its place, pushing it into the grocery store. Wooyoung lets out a long hum, shrugging after since the only thing he planned was to get dog food. He usually just eyeballs the things in his fridge.

"Pet food I guess. That's the first reason why I'm here anyways"

"Alrighty then. Pet section it is," San says as he pushes the trolley across different aisles, Wooyoung following from behind.

He scans the brands of the packages, eyes immediately finding the one he wanted seconds later. He carries the package, putting it in the trolley that they set aside while the two search for the items. San appears seconds later beside Wooyoung, placing some cans into the trolley and a pink package that has tube like things in it. Wooyoung take the item out, inspecting it.

"What's this?" Wooyoung asks. San lifts his head up as he was rearranging the things in the trolley.

"It's like snack for cats. Kinda like dog treats. I give them occasionally to Darong." Wooyoung nods at the new found information about cats. Maybe he should buy some dog treats for Puchi too. 

After seeing that they got everything for their animals, San began to push the trolley out of the aisle, Wooyoung following from the side this time.

"Well, we've got everything we need for our pets. Anything for the owner?" He turns to Wooyoung. The male only shrugs.

"Not sure. I usually just eyeballs things in the store, and grab any snack or instant food I see." He says as he begins to do what he just said. Eyes scanning the shelves as they passes them.

Upon hearing the words from the purple hair, San abruptly stop moving along with the trolley, leaving Wooyoung to keep walking by himself. That is, until he realized that San isn't beside him.

"Whut?", Wooyoung asks when seeing the shock-like expression no the other's face.

"You're telling me that you've eaten nothing but junk food?" he asks, with a concern look. Wooyoung felt weird by what San said since he doesn't see anything wrong with it, so, he just nods as answer.

" **That** , is not a healthy life style Wooyoung." San says, in a more parent-like tone. He sounds like his mom if she ever found out about him eating junk food almost every day. It's not like he wanted to but that's the only way for him to eat since he doesn't know how to cook. Neither will he waste money on restaurant and such. He's just a student still, and the part-time he's doing doesn't pay that much.

San crosses his arms as he listens to Wooyoung explaining his reasons. Why is he even telling this to San? They're not close or friends. They just met and found out they were neighbors just yesterday.

As he finishes his words, San sighs, staying silent for a while. It was as if he was thinking about something. Wooyoung felt slightly uncomfortable with the silence but thank god it lasted only for a few seconds.

"Aite, I've decided." He says, looking back up to Wooyoung, the younger raising an eyebrow at the statement.

"On what?"

"On teaching you how to cook," Wooyoung was taken back for sure. San is going to teach Wooyoung how to cook? But why?? He's been doing fine destroying his stomach with toxic food. Well, if you exclude the days he would be having stomach aches, it isn't that bad. Sort of...

"W-what? No it's fin-", he got cut off when San places his finger on the boy's chest, stopping him for saying anything else.

"No excuses. First, we need to buy some ingredients." He walks out of the current aisle they were in and towards a different one. Wooyoung didn't have time to react or say anything to San before he left.

"W-wait San!", he grabs the trolley that San left behind, pushing it with him as he tries to catch up with the male.

After an hour later, they finally manage to get everything they need from the store. Well, it would usually take Wooyoung a few minutes but San was too serious in choosing the ingredients and the prices as well. Never have he met someone as dedicated as San. He felt like a mess throughout the shopping since San was even explaining about what brand is better, and which is cheaper and such. Not gonna lie, San radiates Wooyoung's mom energy at this point.

And just when he thought he couldn't be more of a mess, he even forgot his wallet as they were about to pay. San offered for him to pay for his items since they couldn't do anything about it anyways. Oh my god the embarrassment Wooyoung felt at that moment.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll pay you back when we get home." He scratches the back of his head with his free hand while the other held onto the plastic bag, eyes laid low as he was still embarrassed. San shakes his head, "Nah it's fine. You don't have to pay me back."

"But, I feel bad dude. You gotta let me repay you somehow, please? It would make me feel less guilty..." With his head lay low, he shifts his eyes meeting San's, not even realizing the slight pout he was making since it was a very natural gesture Wooyoung always does whenever he feels bad or guilty. Wooyoung could swear he saw the other blush slightly before it disappeared. San cough, switching the plastic bag from his left hand to his right when he felt slightly tired from holding it for so long.

"Um, then, how about you let me teach you to cook as a repayment?" He says, side-glancing Wooyoung. Meanwhile the other was surprise by the request. Why is he so determined to make sure that Wooyoung eats well? They barely knew each other. Is he this kind to everyone he just met?

"Uh...sure? If that's what you want." He shrugs. A smile forms on San's face as he hears the other agreeing.

"Great then!", he says, smiling until it made his eyes form a smile as well. Wooyoung finds the eye smile lowkey adorable....which is weird for him. Since when did he find a dude's smile cute?

"But I still feel like just paying you back is the right thing to do...", he mumbles the last part as he looks away, San tilting his head.

"Did you say something?"

"Nope", Wooyoung brushes it off, walking a bit faster so he was a head of San. The greenish hair male was confused by the action but decided to just not mind it.

After walking for seems like forever, they finally arrived in front of their places. Wooyoung turn his head towards San, before entering his home.

"Well, see you later I guess?" He says in a questioning tone, since they didn't really plan out when San is going to teach him and where. They didn't even exchange numbers. Maybe it won't be a big of a deal since they are neighbors, literally side by side.

"Later." He simply says before going in his house, Wooyoung doing the same after. He felt kind of weird but it was nice to meet someone new.

As soon as he opens the door, he is greeted with Puchi running towards him, barking playfully. He giggles, rubbing Puchi's belly as the dog whines in enjoyment.

Not even a couple of minutes he entered his house, the doorbell suddenly rang. Both Wooyoung and Puchi turn to the door, looking at each other with the same question in their minds. _Who could that be?_

Wooyoung stands up, walking to the door while Puchi watch from the back. He opens the door, "Yes?- Oh-" he was stun. Why? Well San is in front of his door, with Darong in his arms too. Why is he here?

"Uh, hey San. What's up?" He awkwardly asks. San tilts his head slightly, as if what Wooyoung said was confusing to him.

"What do you mean? I'm here to teach you remember?" He says.

Wooyoung blinks a few times, words of the other slowly entering his brain.

"Wait. Now?!" He says in shock, while San only simply nods. He didn't expect for them to be having this lesson so soon. What's more, Wooyoung's legs are tired from the walking just now. Could it be that to San, _later_ means now? Wooyoung is so confused.

"Yeah, since it's almost night anyways and it could be your dinner. Unless...you want to do it another time?" He says with a very straight face. His cat like eyes could make anyone scared, but the fact that he has a cat in his arms doesn't seems to radiate that scary vibe.

"Ah- wait wait! Now is good too. I'm just surprise is all..." Wooyoung immediately replies, not wanting to make it seems that San was in fault here. Wooyoung moves slightly to the side, inviting San to his home. As he enters, both him and Darong is both greeted with an excited dog.

 **'WOOFWOOF!'** _(OMG DARONG!! Long time no seeee)_

Puchi walks towards San, barking playfully at the male. San smiles at the dog's behavior while Darong as having none of it.

 **'meoww...'** _(We just met yesterday. And can you like stfu??)_

Wooyoung watches the three from the side, amused. Never have he seen Puchi so excited. Maybe this isn't such a bad idea. He closes the front door, walking towards the kitchen with the plastic bag he's still holding from before. He places the plastic on the counter, taking the things he bought out of it.

"So...what are we doing San?" The said male shifts his attention from the animals to Wooyoung. He places Darong on the floor, the cat immediately being attack with love by Puchi. Though before Puchi could actually do anything, Darong already began to ran away from the dog, Puchi following after it.

"Hmm, let's do something simple today." San walks beside Wooyoung, grabbing the ingredients as he thinks of a recipe. Wooyoung nods, putting some of the items in the fridge and the dog food in the cabinet.

"Lead the way I guess" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> puchi best shiba dog


End file.
